


Too much noise

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Well of Sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Dorian drank from the Well of Sorrows.





	Too much noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladylily/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Barulho demais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653948) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> theladylily asked: Adoribull Sunday Prompt – Adoribull – The inquisitor forces Dorian to drink from the Well of Sorrows, since they didn’t want to drink it themselves and even less for Morrigan to do so.

Bull rested his head against the door. He wanted to help, but had no idea what to do, he doubted anyone knew what to do in this situation. The Inquisitor was beginning to get impatient, but Bull couldn’t care less about him, since this was all his fault. Dorian barely said a word since the Inquisitor forced him to drink from the Well of Sorrows, spending the whole trip back in silence, and then locking himself in his room as soon as they arrived.

“Dorian, it’s me, please open the door,” he said softly against the wood, unsure if Dorian would even be able to hear him, but not wanting to startle him. He already had enough noise inside his mind.

Bull waited for a sign that he had listened to him, but for a long while none came. He was about to call again when he heard the faint click of magic unlocking the door. Bull opened the door slowly, and his eye needed a moment to adapt enough to the darkness to find Dorian.

“Close the door,” Dorian said, and Bull could barely make out his shape, sitting in a corner, almost entirely hid by a thick blanket.

Bull did what he asked, then went to where he was and crouched in front of him. “Dorian, what’s happening to you?” he asked sadly. He didn’t know what he could do to help, but he had to do something.

“The voices are… too much. Morrigan said I’ll get used to it, that this is only happening because I didn’t have the proper training,” he ruffled, “as if someone could possibly prepare for something like this.”

Bull wished he could see Dorian’s expression, but with the door closed, the room was pitch black, and he couldn’t see anything. “The Inquisitor had no right to ask this of you.”

Bull could hear Dorian shaking his head.

“No, he was right. Morrigan can’t be trusted, and the Inquisition needs him. I just need some time. The darkness… helps, somehow. I’m not sure I understand it.”

Bull sighed, and sat by Dorian’s side. He had no idea what Dorian was going through, but perhaps there was something he could help him with. “When I lost my eye, I couldn’t stand loud noises. Not because my hearing was any better, but I had to relearn how to see, so I was very sensitive to all kinds of stimuli.”

Dorian sighed in relief, and leaned against Bull. “Yes, that’s it. There’s already so much noise, I can’t take the light as well.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Stay?” Dorian asked with an uncharacteristic insecurity.

Bull placed an arm behind his back. “Of course, for as long as you want.”

Dorian climbed on his lap, and Bull allowed him to settle himself comfortably, then helped him with the blanket. In a way, Bull was actually relieved, if there was nothing else he could do to help, at least this way he could be around him and see how Dorian was doing.


End file.
